wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Señor Don Diego
A Spaniard played by Sean Keefe in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the abused Hispanian recruited by Susano during his campaign through Europe. As a child, your village lived in fear of the ruling religion Orthodox that had been performing a sweep of religious cleansing, arresting and executing those who still worshiped "pagan" gods. Your parents always taught you to be strong of mind and to always defy what was unjust, so when you were 5 and the Orthodox battalion finally reached your village, you stood strong and defiant with your parents. True, you were worshipers of the old gods and were deemed unfit to live by the Orthodox, but they seemed to seem some value in you. They skewered your parents before suddenly seizing your wrist and dragging you off without killing you. At first, rattling around blindfolded in the back of a cart, you thought that they were taking you to some sort of special execution site to be made an example of. Instead, you learned that you were to become the personal slave of the Orthodox King who currently ruled Hispania. Your life as a slave did not, as you had thought, involve performing the role of a servant. Instead, you were really more of a punching bag for when the King lost his temper. Whenever something went wrong in Hispania, he would send for you and you would be dragged out to be beaten in front of the whole court. There were usually jeers of how "your kind" was the source of all of Hispania's problems and that you all deserved your fates. Remembering your parents' words, you never let yourself break and tried to keep yourself as emotionally dead to the world as possible. Though it would seem that you had abandoned the notion of defying the unjust, you were actually biding your time, waiting for just the right moment to strike back. That time came when you were 15 and the King was holding a banquet to commemorate the 10-year anniversary of the start of the religious cleansing. He had a chain around your neck and kicked you around all night. He also never noticed that he was letting you get too close to his sword until it was too late. Blood dripping from the royal metal, you cried "MY PEOPLE SHALL FOREVER HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE!" before throwing yourself out a window and escaping. Considering how little exercise you'd had in the past 10 years, running didn't get you far. You did a lot of hiding until you found a place in the woods where you were fairly sure that you'd be safe and could train in peace. After living there for 3 years and perfecting your swordsmanship, you left and found a blacksmith to make you your own sword (you no longer wished to wield the blade of the man who had ordered the slaughter of your people). You got yourself a horse and ran all over Hispania, rallying the remaining "pagans" to band together and defeat the Orthodox once and for all. After 2 more long years, your revolution succeeded and you were hailed as the greatest hero in all of Hispania. During the victory festivities, you were approached by a strange man who was certainly not a native Hispanian. To your amazement, he was what you would call one of the "old gods". Called Susano, he was actually from the Far Eastern country of Nippon and wished to recruit you to his swordsman's unit, the Order of the Seas Serpent. At first, you did not want to join, as most of Hispania wanted you as their new king. But then you decided that perhaps they would be better off learning to govern themselves instead of having one person rule them. You have been with the Order for a full year.